Game Fighter
'Game Fighter '(ゲームファイター, Gemufaita) is a professional hero who has mastered the ancient and highly effective martial arts style of bajiquan, and is known for the ability to treat every opponent that he comes across as though he were dueling them in a traditional fighting game. Subsequently, depending on the opponent in question, he is an extremely powerful hero, who has mastered his rather unique powerset, and is capable of fighting against even the toughest and most powerful of opponents thanks to the nature of his abilities. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities General Abilities 'Enhanced Strength: '''Game Fighter has walked the path of the martial arts since a very early age, and his tempered his muscles and body to the point that he has obtained a masterful athletes build. His physical strength on its own is well within that of the human realm, though he has acquired striking power and lifting strength which exists among the top pantheons of humans who practice martial arts. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Game Fighters physical speed has also been raised to an extremely impressive level through his extended pursuit of martial arts mastery. He has gone through rigorous acrobatics and weight training routines which have resulted in him acquiring agility which is one the level of that of an olympic gymnast or a high-flying acrobat. His reactions and reflexes are also highly impressive. '''Enhanced Durability: '''By putting his body through intense conditioning routines used by chinese monks and various other warriors around the world, game fighter has managed to attain a level of physical durability which is such that he is invulnerable to most conventional weapons and dangerous objects. Knives and bullets do little less than leave his skin irritable for a short while after they have hit him. '''Master Combatant: '''Game Fighter is an accomplished master of martial arts, having completely conquered the traditional style of kung fu known as bajiquan. He is an accomplished athlete and is licensed with the world martial arts federation, his skills being such that he can easily take down others without the slightest effort, being tough enough to duel against mysterious beings much larger than himself. Known Powers '''Fighting Game Combat: '''The crux of game fighters existence, and the force which causes him to be such a mighty opponent. Game Fighters powers are identified under the term that he calls "fighting game combat", and with this power, his midly superhuman abilities can be raised to that of godlike standard if need be. With this ability, he can witness and perceive every opponent as though he were battling them in a fighting game match. Due to the rules of fighting game design, it doesn't matter how powerful his opponent is, they will be "patched" by game fighters stats being raised to fight them the moment he comes into contact with them. This essentially causes game fighter to be more or less equal with any opponent that he comes into contact with, so that any fights between him and his opponent must be decided with a test of skill and skill alone. '''Health Bar System: '''Upon engaging an opponent, game fighter, as well as his opponent will see a health bar display appear before their eyes. These health bars directly represent how close, or how far away they are from death. Full health means they are at full power, health and top fighting condition, while a health bar depletion means one of them has died. It doesn't matter how strong his enemy hits him, the health that game fighter, or his opponent loses is split equally between the two of them with each successful hit. "Boss characters" will however deal more damage to game fighter, so he must take measures and care when dueling against them. '''Round System: '''The round system is another aspect of game fighters ability, which allows him a form of semi-immortality. However, this effect also carries over to any opponent he is fighting against. Fights take place with a bracket of 3 rounds per battle. The opponent to win 2 of 3 fights is decided the victor. If game fighters health, or his opponents is depleted, they will be healed and resurrected to engage in the next round. The round system is an extremely valuable ability, as it allows game fighter, who is an incredible experienced martial artist, to carefully examine and pick apart the tendencies, behavior, and openings of his opponent, as well as giving him greater chances to defeat them and stave off death, albeit the same goes for his foe. '''Timer System: '''Aside from a health bar display, game fighter and his opponent also witness a timmer at the corner of their vision. This in place to prevent a round from going on forever, as that can happen should both fighters decide to space themselves away from one another. The timer counts down 10:00 minutes, and once it hits 00:00, the contestant with the most health is declared the winner of the round, The timer system is also a blessing in disguise, due to the fact that should game fighter encounter a foe who corners him, he can run the clock down by running away from them constantly, provided he has a health lead, which will result in his win if he maintains said health lead over his opponent until the clock reaches 0. '''Stage System: '''The stage system is another valuable tool which triggers itself once game fighter gets into a match. Upon encountering an opponent, a transparent, mostly invisible elongated box-shaped barrier will encompass and surround both game fighter and his opponent, with game fighter himself at one end, his opponent at the other end. This stage system prevents any outside interference, and also prevents the fight from being taken away into a place where innocent lives may be put at stake. It is observed to be seemingly impossible to break out of the stage system for either game fighter or his opponents, forcing both fighters to battle against one another until their fight is decided, after which the stage system will finally disperse. Known Attacks '''Happoken '(発砲拳, Literally meaning; "Gun Discharge Fist") one of game fighters most useful and infamous special moves. Happoken is performed by game fighter gathering his ki in his palms and performing a thrust motion towards his opponent, releasing a blast of energy towards them which can inflict considerable damage if it hits them. He can perform this move in unlimited succession if he desires it. Known Techniques '''Tutorial Mode: '''The easiest difficulty with which game fighter battles. Tutorial mode restricts his power, strength, and abilities to the point that he may as well be considered completely incapable of fighting. When going about casual business, traveling, shopping, etc, game fighter is always in tutorial mode. He also never fights seriously in tutorial mode, and only ever uses this state when engaging in exhibition matches or participating in martial arts events when fighting against other normal human beings. '''Easy Mode: '''Easy mode is the difficulty which game fighter engages whenever he is on the job, fighting criminals, or hunting down mysterious beings that have appeared. He typically doesn't have to raise his difficulty level above easy mode unless there are multiple opponents that he has to defeat, in which case they are forced to take him on one at a time rather than ambushing him all at once due to the nature of his powers. '''Medium Mode: '''If game fighter is to encounter a particularly powerful or dangerous mysterious being/opponent, he will more than likely go from easy mode to medium difficulty. While in medium mode, game fighters attacks become more relentless and his movement combinations become more extended and complex. He becomes more prone to attacking his enemis with combos, and less merciless in his assaults. '''Hard Mode: '''A rather uncommon difficulty mode which isn't used by game fighter often. Fights usually end extremely quickly whenever he engages hard mode, and he only ever pushes himself to this level once an exceedingly powerful opponent shows itself to him. Game fighters combinations, attack patterns, reading abilities and insight become boosted greatly. He assaults his enemies with relentless combo attacks and shows no mercy in doing everything he can to finish them off when the opportunity presents itself. '''Impossible Mode: '''A "forbidden difficulty" which is extremely rare for game fighter to ever actually use. He states that he only resorts to using impossible mode when the strongest and most dangerous of opponents show up. When in impossible mode, game fighter becomes extremely broken, and basically impossible to defeat, considering the nature of his powers. He reads and counters all of his opponents movements the instant that they happen, and gains move priority, super armor, and a multitude of other buffs which give him a huge advantage over his opponent, allowing him to beat his opponents through the rounds in minutes. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes